


Bump Into a Wild Walk

by johnsidney



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title  Bump Into a Wild Walk<br/>Rating a bit of  NC-17 but basically PG-13<br/>Characters -<br/>Pairing Jamie/Malcolm<br/>1.一般來說，我總是在幾篇文之後才會寫Hurt/Comfort文，於是在第二篇之後，這篇是比較輕鬆的故事。<br/>2.背景是Nicola執政，只是一個發生在夜晚的小小插曲。<br/>3.我第一次萌上Jamie這種類型的Top，連Malcolm這樣的Bottom也是第一次，所以這篇是練習無違和的描寫他倆之間的反差感。<br/>4.糟糕的部分繼續順應劇情而採不了了之手段，如果有幸造成怨念的話，請讓我知道(我會很高興XDD)，但是要怪請不要怪我XDD<br/>5.他們不屬於我。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title Bump Into a Wild Walk  
> Rating a bit of NC-17 but basically PG-13  
> Characters -  
> Pairing Jamie/Malcolm  
> 1.一般來說，我總是在幾篇文之後才會寫Hurt/Comfort文，於是在第二篇之後，這篇是比較輕鬆的故事。  
> 2.背景是Nicola執政，只是一個發生在夜晚的小小插曲。  
> 3.我第一次萌上Jamie這種類型的Top，連Malcolm這樣的Bottom也是第一次，所以這篇是練習無違和的描寫他倆之間的反差感。  
> 4.糟糕的部分繼續順應劇情而採不了了之手段，如果有幸造成怨念的話，請讓我知道(我會很高興XDD)，但是要怪請不要怪我XDD  
> 5.他們不屬於我。

一  
「Malcolm。」  
Malcolm皺起眉頭。  
「Malc。」  
Jamie坐在地毯上，不斷叫著Malcolm的名字。  
「Malc！」

Malcolm躺在沙發上，一點也不想搭理。稍早時他已經看電視看到昏昏欲睡，而計劃是這樣的，他打算再打盹半個小時左右，等到他把電視關掉、把眼鏡摘下來的時候，就是準備熄燈上床的時候了。

這是每個週末結束前的晚上他必做的一件事：盡可能徹底地放鬆。心理上的勞力衝動不可能每逢週末假期就嘎然而止，只是生理機能迫使他這麼做。誰知道星期一會有多少顆未爆彈等著他去拆除呢？更不用說那些擅自引爆後等著他去收屍的。

「嘿、Malc！」

大臣都是蠢貨。回想上屆首相的任期，國防部起碼還挺靠得住，不像今天的白廳，怎麼挑都是蠢得發臭的後座議員，真不曉得這些人是怎麼扶搖直上的。噢，Malcolm差點忘了，這些人可以如此得勢，有一部分還得感謝他自己從中作梗。而這個Jamie就跟蟲子差不多，Malcolm心想，誰要他在旁邊嗡嗡亂叫的。

「馬爾…」

「幹嘛？」Malcolm睜開眼睛，更煩人的是Jamie已經瞪著他很久了。

「你他媽的要睡在沙發上嗎？」Jamie沒好氣的問道。

「……」Malcolm想起來，Jamie好像不曾在他家待過星期日的夜晚。

通常時候，Jamie會在星期五晚上過來，待個兩天，並在星期日傍晚過後回自己家裡去。這麼做是因為有各自的事情要忙，在自家的書桌上辦公也比較方便。他們誰也不曉得，彼此的星期日晚上是怎麼度過的。

當然，Malcolm以前跟Jamie一起住在公寓裡，那時他倆都還很年輕。Jamie開始負責編審幾個長期專欄的時候，Malcolm已經在割執政黨的頭皮了。每個週末，Jamie總是很晚才回家，Malcolm從來不以為意，因為他知道週一出刊的專欄本來就很消磨神經，Jamie若不是被扣留在報社趕稿，就是被派去聽什麼學報集會或文學講座。

Malcolm回過神來，感覺到Jamie正在吃他的耳朵，稍嫌蓬亂的髮梢正窸窸窣窣地搔癢著他的鼻頭。

「嘖、走開……」他推開對方的臉。

「該死、Malc！現在才九點！」Jamie不敢相信Malcolm可以這麼過完星期日。

「我他媽不能睡嗎？」Malcolm坐起身，「我睡覺還得經過你同意嗎？」

「不用、當然不用……只是，他媽的、我不知道你星期日都這麼早睡。」

Jamie眨眨眼，他想證明自己不是在挑戰Malcolm的時候，總會不經意流露出有點受傷的模樣。因為是無心的，所以他不知道的是，Malcolm有時拿這點很沒轍。

「聽著、你這狗娘養的，」Malcolm抹抹臉頰，「我很累、而且明天就是操蛋的星期一，你覺得尼可拉媽媽演講的時候能站對位置嗎？你覺得那場簡單的牧場剪綵不會以媒體特寫踩到牛糞的高跟鞋收場嗎？還是你他媽覺得為了反對黨情報，我們可以完全依賴歐力的老二就好？」

說著他用力揉揉長年處於高壓狀態的眼皮，再度映入眼簾的是咧嘴而笑的Jamie。很顯然，Jamie總是喜歡Malcolm拿歐力開唰。

「所以……已經是上床時間了？」Jamie試探性的問。

「不、現在是放鬆時間。」Malcolm將電視給關了。

「但你他媽的不就是一路躺到上床時間嗎！」

Malcolm靠著沙發，盯著坐在地毯上的Jamie，就好像在盯著什麼煩人的玩意兒一樣。他注意到Jamie還很有精神－－相較之下是太有精神了。但他現在不打算做別的事，如果Jamie想要操他，他寧可先一拳打在對方老二上。

「當心點……」Jamie欺上來時，Malcolm出聲警告。

但Jamie只是咬了他一下。

「你的牙齒生來除了吃就是咬嗎？」Malcolm自覺這是廢話，但還是這麼說了。

「這麼想要我親親你嗎？那要等我回來再說。」Jamie邪佞的笑起來。

「沒人想……」Malcolm一時停下來，又接著問道：「你他媽的要上哪去？」

「我要自己出去散步。」Jamie理所當然的宣布。

Malcolm知道Jamie是故意這麼說的，那是在影射上屆首相任內發生的事。當時黨內就跟豬腸一樣混亂，他的名字會糊里糊塗跑到報紙上，全是因為某個混球將彼得‧曼寧部落格裡的留言全數指向他的網路位址，隔天早報的頭版立刻登了一張不知哪來的、他大啖橘子的照片。也是在那時候，Malcolm破天荒對Jamie說自己要去散個步。

但現在Jamie說要「自己」出去散步，這句話其實大有問題，因為那聽來就好像，平時都是別人帶他出去散步似的。

「別跟我說你是一時興起。」

「散步時間，每個星期日我都需要散個步。」Jamie走到門邊，隨意罩上一件外套。

Malcolm相信Jamie是說真的，不光是他注意到Jamie還穿著今早換上的Ｔ恤，還因為Jamie是那種一但決定要幹什麼事，就會堅持到底幹下去的傢伙。如果這個蘇格蘭佬說自己要去散個步，就真的會去散個步。

「記得帶鑰匙，我不會幫你開門。」Malcolm將鑰匙拋過去。

「耶、插進我屁眼裡吧！」Jamie伸手接住。

Malcolm坐在沙發上，瞪著Jamie雙臂開展地站在他家門口，像是什麼手握金鑰、不屈不撓的騎士。人們常說他倆有許多相似之處，Malcolm不會否認其中一些。但絕不包括Jamie那種自以為邪惡的傻笑。

「你要……」Jamie果然開口。

「不要。」Malcolm已經有答案了。

Jamie大概是有點失望，在門口稍微等了一下，附帶一些慫恿的話，Malcolm只得趕在這混球開始逡巡起來以前要他快滾。

「好、好，你知道你他媽的隨時可以改變主意，Malcolm。」

Jamie打開門，一股涼意稍稍灌了進來。Malcolm看了看桌上的蜜橘，拿過來放在手裡。那是新任外交大臣送的，整整一大袋，來自某個外國使節微不足道的禮物。當然了，跟鑽井的開鑿權比起來，幾顆小蜜橘又算得了什麼呢？

「說得對，」他冷不防說道，「我是他媽的Malcolm，把我的大衣拿來。」

「噢、Malc，你這個老渾蛋！」

Jamie笑著，從衣架上拿下一件黑色大衣丟過去。Malcolm站起來，一但穿上外出時的大衣，便不再那麼想睡了。取而代之的是一張眉頭緊皺的臉。

他跟Jamie還不曾真的從事過「散步」這項休閒活動。是的，他們經常一起奔走於各部門之間，下班後也會一起走路去酒吧。以前在格拉斯哥，有鑒於當時Jamie的髮型和眼線，『那個牽著蘇格蘭小山貓的Malcolm˙圖克』，也是人們津津樂道的稱呼。

但那些步行向來都存有目的性。在政府，就算不是要趕盡殺絕，也是為了將眾大臣們千刀萬剮；而在過去，那隻山貓－－Malcolm可從沒這樣喊過Jamie，也是自個兒要在他身邊繞來繞去的。

但天殺的，Malcolm心想，蘇格蘭根本沒有山貓。

「把門鎖好。」他邊穿上大衣，邊走過Jamie身邊。

「嘿、嘿，你他媽是要去散步的，不要擺出那種表情！」Jamie看起來很高興。

Malcolm懶得答腔，他都已經走到自家門外了，這個矮冬瓜還想要求什麼？外面的氣溫沒有預料中那麼冷，散個步也許真是個不錯的決定。

「Malc、Malc……」Jamie搭上了他的肩膀。

他轉過身，卻在Jamie湊上來之前抬起頭，仰望漆黑的天空。星星不是很多。

「這不公平！」Jamie也不是真的很失望，只是將雙手插入外套口袋。

「噢、我只知道你他媽的太貪心了。」Malcolm狡黠地笑起來。


	2. Chapter 2

Glenn站在一台自動販賣機前面，他正在講電話。

「你今天就要解決了，我不想明天下班還把我的份帶回家做……」他剛慢跑過，運動衫還有些溼淋淋的。

「不、聽著，你才聽我說、Ollie，你不應該讓你女朋友看我們的公文袋，你應該讓她給我們看她的公文袋！就像Malcolm說的……喔對！你最好敢當著他的面說這些話！」

晚風習習吹來，原本預計半個鐘頭的短暫慢跑，因為Ollie的一通電話被迫中斷。流過汗又在外逗留，更不用說他沒帶任何替換的衣服。Glenn已經開始覺得冷了。

「你現在就把那些文件拿回去做，Ollie、Ollie！你還站在我家門口嗎？」

這就是為什麼Glenn不乾脆回家去的原因，Ollie現在正拿著一堆公文袋等在他家樓下。那是他們一起負責的文書工作，而部內的文書工作總是很講究程序問題。原先Glenn還很沾沾自喜，分工的時候他堅持要處理後續潤飾。

「什麼？噢、我只是說我不會那麼早回去，」他情急之下，只好亂說一通，「但是你不能就這麼等在我家外面……對，這當然會讓我很困擾啦！」

如果你在政府部門工作，這是Glenn的忠告，雖然經常亂套，總還是能從中摸索出一點基本常規的。好比說，Glenn星期一的工作量不大，而Ollie的星期一總有一堆事要忙。Ollie大概因為還年輕，週末在女友家睡了兩天才意識到，如果不跟Glenn交換負責的部分，星期一他準會忙死的。

「該死、要是你在星期五就把東西給我，那還好說。」Glenn很想全身而退，所以他跟Ollie說自己正在郊區，「你現在才跟我說要換，你應該知道我星期一很忙…噢媽的、你最好不知道！」

這台販賣機設在公園旁邊，要到公園得走下一個小坡道。剛剛Glenn就是繞著那兒慢跑，而現在他站在這邊講了快一小時的電話，還沒見半個人過來買飲料。沒什麼好大驚小怪的，倫敦有很多公園，而這座公園的位置不怎麼好，沒多少人喜歡特地跑來這裡閒逛的。

『冷死了……』Glenn一邊聽著電話那頭喋喋不休的Ollie，一邊心煩意亂地盯著販賣機，他得喝點熱的東西。

「該死，我先掛電話了，你就早點放棄吧！」掛掉手機，這才將錢包拿出來。

除了一盞小小的日光燈，這兒的視線實在很差。Glenn連老花眼鏡都沒戴就出門了，他其實可以去睡廉價旅館的，但就為了那個娘們Ollie？

「不值得……」他喃喃著。

一枚硬幣不慎滾落到地上，他用腳踩住後，嘆口氣彎下身去。

就在這時。

「操你、Malcolm！」

Glenn立馬僵在那兒，嚇了一大跳。

「……」他閉上嘴，甚至屏住呼吸，但沒再聽到任何聲響。起初他以為自己是閃到腰了，但聲音確實是從公園那兒傳過來的，聽起來像是開玩笑時爆出的那種咒罵聲。雖然沒有威脅性，不知何故卻讓Glenn腳底發冷。誰叫那聲音響起時，某張面目猙獰的臉孔竟瞬間閃過腦海呢？

終於他還是搖搖頭，將硬幣投進販賣機，真心希望自己是聽錯了。


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm和Jamie在公園裡面。

「你剛剛也太大聲了，Jamie。」

「那是因為你！Malc、你他媽開什麼玩笑？」Jamie嘶聲道。

Malcolm滿不在乎的剝著橘子，他們坐在湖邊一張雙人長椅上，橫躺在眼前的湖面黑漆漆的。因為是很小的湖，鴨子打水的聲音好像就近在咫尺。

「你跟Nicholson？」Jamie的表情好像踩到狗屎一樣。

「嘿、別當這裡是下院！」Malcolm一次吃了兩瓣橘子，就好像他很缺乏水分似的。

Jamie脹紅著臉坐在一邊，卻不是盯著湖面，而是緊緊盯著Malcolm的側臉，閃爍的目光正追索著對方的視線。

「我只是碰巧遇到他，碰巧需要跟他聊一下，碰巧那是在我決定散個步的時候！」

「但是你跟Nicholson，你跟他一起散步？」

「那時候我需要知道、Jamie，」Malcolm的手指在Jamie與自己之間來回比劃，「你和我都需要知道！首相該死的卸任日期！」

Malcolm根本不可能比Jamie更懂得放低音量。這兩個新聞官在憤怒之餘就喜歡折磨自己的嗓子。

「……」眼看Jamie還想爭辯些什麼。

「我他媽有說錯嗎？」Malcolm逼問道。

Jamie盯著他踟躕了一會，終究聳了聳肩，「你是對的。」

「對，我他媽總是對的，你聽好了、Jamie小子，」Malcolm說，「那時候我們誰都不知道是他洩的密！你知道為什麼嗎？」

Jamie老實搖搖頭，濃密的眉毛緊靠著一雙大眼。

「因為那時候移民局的秘密根本還沒洩漏出去！」Malcolm不耐煩地補充。

「……」

「記得嗎？是我讓你壓下來的！」

「我當然記得，Malcolm、但你不會否認Nicholson就是後來那個洩密的人！而且他沒告訴你確切日期，還跟你在大街上並肩散步！」Jamie一臉嫌惡，說得好像Nicholson暴殄天物。

「一、我跟誰散步不需要徵求你的同意，二、要是Nicholson真的透露卸任日期，你還需要回頭騎克里夫那匹瘸腿馬嗎！」

Jamie不說話了。

他有極大的可能不是在吃味，而是純粹對於「跟Nicholson一起散步」感到不以為然。這也是他與Malcolm最大的不同，他才不會為了解除危機而跟那個禿頭並肩散步。

「……這太他媽噁心了。」Jamie抓起橘子皮丟進湖裡去。

「你早不問就行了！」Malcolm扯了扯大衣的領子。

他們沉默了好一會，湖面突然都沒了鴨子的聲音。大概是Jamie丟了橘子皮的緣故。

除了大大小小、無關緊要的互相嘲弄，Malcolm和Jamie在工作時反而鮮少吵架。這麼說好像他們的私交很差，事實卻正好相反，Malcolm可以因為一件小事整天不跟Jamie說上半句話，夜裡卻又任由Jamie攬著他一塊睡著。由此可以推知，前首相臨時下台，搞得黨部高層兵荒馬亂的那個夜晚，他倆誰也沒能睡得一個好覺。

他很少真正避談那個晚上的事情，甚至因為工作的關係，有不少機會主動提起。只是，Jamie像是不願再直搗問題的核心，不願再以自己對Malcolm的了解，用爭吵重新模擬當天晚上的情景。正如Malcolm所想，Jamie專業、擁有強烈的政治直覺，他不可能再用同樣的方法，將Jamie趕出這個日漸衰頹的羊圈。再者，他也不是真的想要Jamie滾蛋。

Malcolm靠向椅背，看了一眼仍拱著身子生悶氣的Jamie，那外套包覆下的背脊線條襯托出略顯嬌小的身型。新聞官心知肚明的是，這個大家稱之為「矮種地獄犬」的傢伙，除了是自己的同鄉、工作上的左右手，對他而言還是一種既煩人又必須的存在。

他伸手摸了Jamie的背部，但與其說是摸，不如說是有點不甘願的用指腹掃過罷了。

「Malc？」Jamie轉過來看他，額前的捲髮濕漉漉的，彷彿夾帶著水氣。

Malcolm不喜歡承認自己需要Jamie，但他知道自己確實需要。他不確定這麼無以復加的幹下去，總有一天將Jamie推開的日子是否就會到來。他必須趕在Jamie忍無可忍、主動走離他的身邊之前，將Jamie給狠狠推開。屆時人人都會說，Malcolm已然是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子。

「你想回去了？」Jamie碰碰他的手。

Malcolm感覺到自己的手很冰冷，而Jamie的手則是燙熱的。大概是生氣的緣故。

「……我得喝點東西。」Malcolm自顧自的走開。

他倆一前一後穿過公園。成蔭的樹林間一片漆黑，Jamie不知是被蟲子的鳴叫聲吸引，還是想對樹下的野菇表示好奇，動不動就走離步道。Malcolm不加理睬地往前走，沒多久Jamie便會在後頭叫他。空氣有些潮潮的，但這裡終究是倫敦的市立公園，你不能奢望聞到半點蘇格蘭高地的氣味。好不容易，他們走上小小的坡道後，來到一排沒有後門的公寓後方，開始朝販賣機走去。

「他媽的一根路燈也沒有。」新聞官嘀咕。

「你不是有戴眼鏡出門嗎？」Jamie冷不防說道。

Malcolm停下來，瞇起眼睛看著Jamie，Jamie的一雙大眼在黑暗中也盯著他看。

「你覺得呢？你覺得我他媽的有戴眼鏡嗎？」他稍稍低下頭，看見對方的笑臉。

「說真的、Malc，那個禿頭也不知道首相的辭職日吧？他只是虛張聲勢。」

Malcolm笑了一下。Nicholson確實被首相蒙在鼓裡。

「而你，你他媽的就只會浪費時間，Malcolm。」

Jamie就這麼湊上去輕輕吻他，將他拉到牆邊開始扒他的衣服。踉蹌間，Malcolm將手指探進Jamie的後腦杓，算是接受了這個突如其來的深吻，另一手卻忙著阻止Jamie更進一步。

「該死、Jamie……」Malcolm發現無法單手推開對方，乾脆伸手攬住Jamie的腰，將他撈進懷裡。雖然緊貼著彼此，Jamie宛如野獸般的亢奮與鼓動，也激發了Malcolm體內的炙熱感，但起碼這種做法很好的制止了前者的動作。

「你他媽的要在這裡嗎？」Malcolm嘶聲。

「不好嗎？」Jamie不在乎地吸咬Malcolm的耳垂，直到它因循著Malcolm身體的慣例逐漸泛紅起來。

「不是好不好的問題……別蹭！」Malcolm慶幸自己穿得不是襯衫。不、他的襯衫在毛衣底下，而Jamie已經從下方探進去將它揉得亂七八糟。

「我怎麼覺得是你在蹭我？」

Jamie笑起來，趕在Malcolm因敏感的碰觸低咽出聲前，又深吻上去。Malcolm克制著不讓呼吸過於急促，大概是室外讓他有些站不住腳，只能靠著Jamie的肩頭微喘，不得不說這矮小的蘇格蘭佬反而比高大的男人還要難以掌握。

「Malc、你他媽硬得太誇張了…」Jamie一隻腿抵在Malcolm跨下，支撐著Malcolm的身體。

「閉嘴……」Malcolm當然注意到自己褲頭不像話的隆起。

新聞官發現Jamie似乎真的對打野戰什麼的躍躍欲試，而且那張嘴又開始細細嚙咬他的耳朵。如果說半小時內完全沒有人到這裡來，而這混蛋又真能不解開襯衫扣子就跟他戰上一回合的話，Malcolm心想，他也許真的會考慮看看。但現下的情況卻是，根本沒時間讓他多做考慮。

「嗯……」Jamie似乎挺喜歡身後的觸感，好比說後頸或者背部下方，儘管Malcolm只是順著本能和自尊心頑強地撓抓著。他感覺到這匹狼正因此皺緊眉頭、渾身發顫起來，這當然不是什麼好現象。畢竟現在在外頭，他甚至可以說自己一點也不想對Jamie這麼體貼。

就在這時，販賣機那兒傳出了很大的聲響。

「Jamie、Jamie……！」Malcolm慌張起來，使勁地扯著Jamie的後背。

「別急啊、Malc……」Jamie沒想到Malcolm會這麼想要他。

「急你媽！給我把那天殺的玩意收起來！」Malcolm低吼。

砰噹！巨大的撞擊聲打斷了Jamie的反駁。他倆不約而同朝販賣機那兒看去。

「操你！我操你！操死你！」

一個身著運動衫的男人正一邊咒罵著，一邊猛踹販賣機的下半身。由於整條小路上只有販賣機所在的位置才裝了日光燈管，他們在暗處能很清楚的看見那人的長相。

「那是格倫……對嗎？」Jamie率先開口。

「就是那個倒楣鬼。」Malcolm暗暗說道。

因為距離的關係，加上層層陰影，Jamie的注意力很快便重回到新聞官身上，他的手仍不安分地在襯衫底下摸索著。Malcolm確定格倫不可能看得見這裡後，心思也拉了回來。急促的喘息在舌間交換，製造出白色的稀薄暖空氣。衣物細碎摩擦的聲音及毫不間斷的深吻，只是促成心理上更強烈的互相需要。Malcolm沒有劇烈抵抗，只是半認真的推擠。Jamie專注地舔拭他的頸側時，他也回以稍嫌矜持的囓咬。

格倫在不遠處製造噪音的時候，Jamie已經將Malcolm剛穿好的大衣再度褪至肘際。麻煩的是那件毛背心，Jamie不斷想像著Malcolm底下是如何的衣衫不整，那件襯衫的鈕扣早就在他的摸索中全數解開；Malcolm雖處在亢奮之際，不知道自己幹嘛非穿毛背心出門不可，但要他大費周章當街脫衣顯然是不可能的事情。

此時，格倫的咒罵聲突然中斷，他倆立即提高警覺。

喀嘰、喀嘰，伴隨著一連串扣擊聲。Jamie忍不住對猛掘退幣口的格倫輕笑起來，接著他回頭再度欺上Malcolm，Malcolm感覺失去的溫度又重新被滾燙的Jamie給熱切地填補。糾纏了好一會，直到格倫終於因為滾出的兩枚硬幣大聲歡呼起來。

「夠了。」Malcolm將Jamie推開。

儘管力道不大，Jamie還是乖乖地退開。Malcolm瞪了他一眼後，視線稍稍低垂了幾秒，才又無聲地站穩了身子，並將大衣與領口重新翻好。Jamie自然能領會那無心的小舉動，那意味著Malcolm很樂意回家後跟他大幹一場。但現在可不是時候。

「你知道，他得請我喝咖啡了，Malc。」Jamie戲謔地笑著。

「當然了，你休想還要我請客。」Malcolm板著臉。

他倆朝販賣機走去的時候，格倫還在忙著猶豫要不要再投幣，絲毫沒注意到有兩匹蘇格蘭狼，剛剛差點就要在他附近的暗巷相互強取豪奪起來。


	4. Chapter 4

星期一的倫敦。

Glenn狼狽地走進部門，迎面撞上提著一袋飲料的Ollie。

「噢真他媽的好日子！」Glenn咒罵了一聲。

「你有收到那些文件嗎？」Ollie笑嘻嘻地問道。

「我能說沒收到嗎？你把它們全塞進門縫裡，我差點進不了自己家門！」天曉得Glenn花了多少時間才把門弄開，還得小心不傷到那些該死的文件。

「別哭、Glenn，如果你年輕十歲，Nicola也會讓你跑腿的。」Ollie一臉同情的拍拍Glenn的肩膀。

「閉嘴……」Glenn不耐煩地甩開那隻手。

「我還真的沒辦法更安靜了。」Ollie看了看較年長的那位，「你要喝點什麼嗎？」

Glenn摸摸口袋，想起來昨天用掉了不少零錢。

「咖啡就好，你得請我。」Glenn揉揉黑眼圈。

「你昨天去郊區幹嘛？」Ollie走到販賣機邊，幫Glenn弄了一罐咖啡。看在對方提著一堆公事包、又抱著昨晚那疊文件的份上，他很好心的幫忙把咖啡拿上樓。

「我沒去，你打來的時候我在公園慢跑，只是懶得理你。」Glenn也懶得說謊了。

「嗯，很合理。」Ollie一臉無賴，反正文件已經在Glenn手上了。

進到辦公室，成堆的文件正在桌上等著他。Glenn走過去，一眼就瞥見最上方的文書報告，明顯又是Ollie負責的章程。他將那幾本資料夾拿起來，發現自己那部分疊在下方，比Ollie的那份還要高出兩倍之多。不知從何開始，他的工作量與職場地位早就已經背道而馳了。而他居然還妄想著能夠過上一個悠閒的星期一。

「真他媽的好日子！」他又忍不住高聲叫嚷起來。

「如果是因為Ollie的報告，他說那些你也有份。」Terri端著早餐茶晃過去。

「那個小雜種今天又負責什麼？」Glenn無奈的盯著給Nicola送咖啡的小夥子。

Terri聳聳肩膀。Nicola則從辦公室走出來，穿得像隻長雞毛的孔雀一樣。誰也不知道她幹嘛穿這樣去參加牧場剪綵。

20「噢、大臣，Malcolm說他在路上了。」Terri說。

意外的是，率先發出怨言的不是Nicola。

「噢不、不要Malcolm！」Glenn對天吶喊著。

Ollie抬起眉毛。

「你幹了什麼好事嗎？Glenn？」

一時間，所有人的目光全集中到Glenn身上。Glenn覺得自己從沒這麼受重視過。

「你才幹了什麼好事！我昨天應該告訴他們，說你把工作全丟給我做！」Glenn指著Ollie的鼻頭。

「你說你遇到誰？」

「Malcolm啊！」Glenn補上一句，「……還有傑米。」

Ollie愣了一下，Nicola緊張的直問是什麼時間遇到的，想必是在盤算那時自己有沒有不小心寄出錯誤的郵件。

「慢著、那也是九點半以後的事了吧。」Ollie從昨晚和Glenn的通話時間來推敲。

「該死、我不記得了，大概已經過十點了。」Glenn搔搔腦袋。

「他們這麼晚在公園幹嘛？」Ollie問道。

「公園？」這感覺跟公務沒什麼關係，Nicola發出疑問。「Glenn昨天晚上去公園慢跑。」Ollie像傳聲筒一樣。

Glenn從抽屜挖出眼藥水，說道：「他們是去散步的。」

頓時，整間辦公室都瀰漫著一股詭異的氣氛。從每個人的表情來推敲，似乎都在跟自己過分的想像力拼死搏鬥。其中有些人完全妥協了，任由腦中描繪出一幅看似美好的景象：Malcolm滿意地接過傑米咬回的骨頭，除了那可能是教育部長或農業大臣的腿骨。

「老天、你們真該看看那條瘋狗沒穿西裝的樣子，真夠迷你……」Glenn呢喃。

「誰很迷你？」一個沙啞的嗓音從身後傳來。

「那個該死的傑米˙MacDonald啊！」

Ollie咬咬下唇，默默走回自己的桌位。Glenn這才注意到問話是從後方傳來的。

「馬……Malcolm！」他跳了起來，咧嘴而笑，「噢、還有傑米，你也來了。」

「你以為我他媽的是來做客的？你、你、還有你！捧著你們的老二到旁邊的會議室去！」傑米似乎沒聽到Glenn剛剛的言論，凶神惡煞的四處點名起來。

Malcolm拍拍Glenn的肩膀，掏出零錢放在他的手上。

「噢、這沒什麼……」Glenn尷尬地笑起來。

新聞官沒說什麼，只是吼著Nicola的大名進了大臣辦公室。Glenn將零錢放入口袋，一邊發呆一邊扭開眼藥水。Ollie從辦公桌後面偷看他。

22「他們有牽手嗎？Glenn。」

「沒有……」Glenn喃喃說道。

「Malcolm手上有狗鍊嗎？」

「沒有。」

「你有被他們霸凌嗎？」

「沒有！停止、Ollie！不要開這種恐怖的玩笑！」Glenn將一團紙球丟過去。

雖然很好奇Glenn昨天跟蘇格蘭惡狼究竟發生什麼事，但Ollie還是閉上嘴巴。他們安靜了好一會兒。Terri忙著洗橘子的同時，傑米碰的一聲將門給狠狠關上，而Malcolm已經在裡面對Nicola進行嚴刑拷打。為什麼又是我們？為什麼總是社會事務部？羅賓走到茶水室嘀咕起來，Terri只是用眼神告訴她年輕的晚輩，因為社會事務部是最可有可無的部門，卻總是到處拉屎。

「你穿緊身慢跑衣被他們看到了嗎？」Ollie又開始發問。

「……我不會再走那條路了。」

將藥水滴進充滿血絲的眼球裡，Glenn在淚水順延而下的同時，深深嘆了口氣。


End file.
